


魔法保母伊格西

by Niilinch



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niilinch/pseuds/Niilinch





	魔法保母伊格西

「伊格西？」他又輕輕喊了一聲，同時也走進了起居室，接著他明白了自己沒有得到回應的原因。那個他找尋著的青年已經睡倒在沙發上，穿著他作為睡衣的T恤和拳擊短褲，赤裸著的雙足大咧咧地橫跨在沙發的扶手上，他的脖子下墊著幾個抱枕，栗子色的腦袋歪斜地垂在一邊，雙唇微張，口水幾乎要滴出來。他在肚子上放了一台筆記型電腦，青藍色的螢光映照著他的睡顏，哈利毫不懷疑他是邊等著自己邊不勝睡意。

那種蠻以言喻的滿足與溫暖重新充盈了哈利的胸腔，某種輕飄飄的東西包裹著他的靈魂，讓他感覺自己安穩地歸返了一個真正的家。他走近了睡得東倒西歪的伊格西，蹲下身子靠近他，伸手將他散落在前額的髮絲向後梳去。「伊格西…」他輕柔地呢喃著，親吻落在了他壓出了些痕跡的顴骨上：「別睡在沙發上，伊格西。」

哈利的手掌貼著伊格西的臉頰和下巴，拇指在他的臉上摩挲著，青年在睡夢中被打擾，皺了皺眉，嘴裡囈語著什麼模糊不清的夢話。哈利笑了出聲，沒停止騷擾伊格西，等到他幾乎吻遍了青年的全臉，伊格西才迷迷糊糊睜開了眼睛：「哈利？」他在沙發裡扭動了一下，快速眨著眼睛，但仍舊沒有對焦到正確的地方，只是那樣傻裡傻氣地笑了起來：「你回家了。」

「我回家了。」哈利重複了一次，臉上的笑容更大了一些，從18歲離開父母上大學之後，他就已經忘記所謂的『家』是什麼概念，但他現在可以輕易的想像家的模樣，任何一個有著伊格西的地方。「別睡在這，伊格西。」他帶著微笑、嘆息似地低語。伊格西一臉睡意未消，發出了一些哼哼嘰嘰的聲音。哈利乾脆就地坐下，仍繼續撫摸與親吻著他的臉，又過了好幾分鐘，伊格西才真的清醒過來一點，他伸出手擋下了哈利另一個親吻，笑得滿臉狡猾、慵懶又性感：「這可是職場性騷擾，哈特先生。」

「你打算提出申訴嗎，安文先生？」哈利笑著問道，反手握住了伊格西擋在倆人之間的手，輕吻每一個指節。青年哼了一聲，雙頰微紅：「可能會喔？」他放任著哈利的動作，懶洋洋地說著。哈利將他的手往下拉了一些，抬起頭去吻那雙唇，他能感覺到伊格西嘴唇上揚的弧度，還有一雙手攬住了他的脖子。哈利沒有激烈地攻掠他，十分柔軟地舔吻著伊格西乾燥的唇瓣，青年在空隙之間發出破碎的呻吟與笑聲，十分幼稚地弄亂了哈利整齊的頭髮，他們就這樣緩慢綿長地廝磨了許久，直到忽然，啪搭一聲。

「噢！是我的電腦！」伊格西哀號了一聲，哈利直起身，替他拾起了被他們糾纏在一起而被撞落地的筆記型電腦：「別躺在沙發上用電腦，伊格西。」他半心半意地念了一句，把電腦在茶几上放好，無意地瞥了一眼螢幕，他發現伊格西正在瀏覽一些租屋網站。

伊格西坐起了身，嘟囔著應了一聲。哈利稍稍遲疑了一下：「你在找新房子嗎，伊格西？」青年伸著懶腰、打著呵欠，發出一串模糊的咕噥，他轉向哈利，花了幾分鐘消化問題。「喔、對啊！」他又打了一個大大的哈欠：「我們的工作合約到八月不是？你總不會希望我露宿街頭吧？」

「我不是那個意思。」哈利翻了一個小小的白眼，然後又笑著坐進沙發，湊上去親吻他年輕的情人：「如果你想要的話，你可以留下來。」他靠在伊格西的耳邊低語，用手指輕輕按摩他的頭皮。伊格西瞇起眼，像隻溫馴的貓，他享受了一小會哈利的服務，將自己的身體轉了個方向，往後靠近哈利的臂彎之中，用一個朝上仰視的角度看向他，唇邊掛著被逗樂了的笑容：「一個月之前，你還想方設法地避免跟我交往，現在你已經想要同居啦？」

「事實上，我只是計畫提供你一個新的合約。」哈利往前低下頭，被伊格西弄亂的一縷髮絲垂了下來，正好碰到青年的鼻頭：「一個租屋合約，市場行情的對折，你覺得怎麼樣？」哈利語調輕飄飄的、聲音是完美的男中音，他的每個色誘對象都肯定會上鉤的那種。他無恥地對著伊格西用上了任務技巧，因為他真的非常希望往後每一天，無論是從跨國任務、或是一個無趣的週六例會返家，他都能期待一個有伊格西在等待的歸處。

他期待伊格西用一個可愛的笑容立刻答應下來，但青年卻舉起了手，往上摸了摸哈利的顴骨：「聽起來是個非常棒的合約。」他仍舊微笑著，哈利的心臟凸凸地跳了一下：「但是？」伊格西靜默了幾秒，哈利忽然才想起，也許他把一切想得太簡單了，伊格西來自軍情六處，若他復職，那他的住所也必須經過現任的M核准才行。就像他作為金仕曼特務，配給的房子可不只是福利而已，背後隱藏的是一連串的保密與安全措施。他也懷疑，不論是亞瑟或是M會欣然接受他們同住一個屋簷之下，伊格西的猶豫其來有自。

「噢、別弄錯了，哈利。不是說我不想要乾脆搬進來和你一起住…」他拉下哈利的頭讓他們的唇快速地碰了一下：「只是…呃，不蠻你說，我有、嗯…非常多的家當都還沒搬進來呢…我怕你會覺得它們太，呃、佔空間或是會弄髒房子什麼的。」

好吧，這個答案跟他所想的毫無關係。哈利抬起一條眉毛，忍不住笑了出來：「你究竟有多少東西還沒搬進來？」

「呃、大概蠻多的，那時以為頂多在你這住個半年，所以很多東西我都寄放在朋友家。」伊格西吐了吐舌頭：「而且，我還有養寵物。我想你可能、不會想要讓動物進房子？」

「真遺憾在你心中我如此不近人情，伊格西。我想我們必須花點時間矯正你的認知。」哈利故作嚴肅地說道，伊格西眨眨眼，哈利沒能再板著臉孔，伸手輕輕捏了捏他的鼻頭：「我以前也養過寵物，我的房子不會禁止動物進入的。」他解釋著，這讓青年好奇地瞠大了眼睛：「真的？你養過寵物？什麼樣的？」

「我想不出任何值得欺騙你的理由。」他的手向下捏住了伊格西的下巴，用帶繭的指腹摩挲著那裡的皮膚：「他的名字是醃黃瓜先生，是一隻特別活潑的約克夏，他陪伴我度過我住進這間房子的最初11年，我非常想念他。」

「這是你的每件圍裙上都有約克夏的原因嗎？」伊格西咯咯笑著，隨即他似乎想到了什麼，有些驚恐地喊道：「等等！一樓廁所裡正對著馬桶那個架子上的約克夏也叫作醃黃瓜先生欸！」哈利聳了聳肩，這讓青年的表情顯得更加震驚：「你把你的寵物做成標本！還讓他每天看著你上廁所！？」

「那是能夠保證只要我在家，就一定至少會和他有一次眼神交流的最佳位置。」哈利認真地解釋道，但他並不期待伊格西完全理解這件事，因為連他三十年的老友梅林至今來作客時，仍然堅決拒絕使用那間廁所。果不其然，青年發出一個奇怪的、受驚似的聲音，然後用一種懷疑的眼光看向他：「我這是跟什麼樣的人在約會啊？」

「一個特別心思細膩、並且極其念舊的老男人？」哈利用上他最無辜的語調，伊格西哈哈大笑，拽著他的領子讓他們雙唇相貼，哈利對此毫無意見。他盡情品嚐伊格西甜蜜柔軟的唇瓣，輕輕吸吮他的舌尖，並沒有侵略他整個口腔。哈利哈特是個老派的紳士，法式深吻應該發生在第三次約會、在一杯偏酸的紅酒之後。

他們就這樣不知靨足地親吻著，直到伊格西因為喘不過氣而拉開距離。「不管怎麼說，我還是得告訴你，JB不是普通的貓或狗。」他喘了幾口氣平復呼吸，哈利揚了揚眉，等著伊格西繼續：「他是一隻貓頭鷹。」

「貓頭鷹？」這確實完全出乎哈利的意料之外，他本來還以為伊格西是養了蜥蜴或蛇之類的：「我並不知道有人把貓頭鷹當做寵物。」他誠實地說道，伊格西得意洋洋地笑了起來：「我想你大概也不知道，但只要好好訓練，貓頭鷹是很棒的好夥伴，而且聰明得不得了！」青年一臉驕傲，隨後卻又吐了吐舌頭：「但是貓頭鷹就是貓頭鷹，房子裡的羽毛永遠不可能清乾淨，而且他是夜行性動物，免不了晚上會有點吵，所以…」

伊格西又吐著舌頭作了個有些尷尬的鬼臉。「我明白了。」哈利裝模作樣地思考了一會：「我想我必須學著習慣屋子裡有隻貓頭鷹。」伊格西大笑了一聲，伸出食指戳了戳哈利的下巴，假意抗議著：「JB不會整天在房子裡飛來飛去的，我把他訓練得很好！」

「我一點都不懷疑你，伊格西。」哈利心不在焉地回答道，出力將倚在他懷裡的青年向上抬了一些，讓他躺在自己的胸前，後腦正好枕在他的肩窩。伊格西任他擺弄毫不反抗，半瞇著眼睛，用鼻子蹭了蹭他的下頷。哈利將下巴靠在青年毛茸茸亂糟糟的頭顱上，淡淡的濕潤青草氣息盈滿了他的鼻腔，他不知道伊格西是怎麼做到的，但他已經認定了，那就是伊格西的味道。他的手擱在伊格西掀起了衣角而裸露出了一小塊皮膚上，漫不經心搔著他的肚皮，伊格西舒服的眼睛幾乎完全閉上，如果他是一隻貓，呼嚕聲肯定早已響翻了天。

「睡在這會著涼的，伊格西。」哈利懶洋洋地說道，他懷中的青年稍稍張開了眼睛，半心半意瞪了他一眼：「這是誰的錯啊？」他理直氣壯地指責道，年長的男人沒開口作回應，只是頗為用力地捏了一下伊格西帶了點贅肉的小肚子，青年長長地哼了一聲，幾乎就是一聲呻吟，那條鬆垮垮的拳擊短褲已經無法再遮掩某些被撩撥起的情慾。

「看在梅林的份上，如果你現在不放手，你就得負責到底。」伊格西又發出一聲呻吟，往後仰去靠在男人的肩頭，露出了脆弱白皙的頸項，哈利為了伊格西感嘆時的用詞笑出了聲，低頭去吻他柔軟的脖子，嘴唇貼著那裡的皮膚低語：「恐怕你得說明所謂責任的內容才行。」

伊格西在他的懷裡輕微扭動著，臀部正好若有似無磨蹭著哈利的跨部，而他們都知道哈利可沒在褲子裡藏槍。「你這個油嘴滑舌的老混蛋。」他邊抱怨，邊忙著胡亂揉著哈利的大腿。男人悶哼一聲，手往下探，直接地覆在伊格西腿間的隆起。「你有任何經驗嗎？」他特別輕柔地收攏手指，隔著布料搓揉著半勃的陰莖。

「什麼經驗？」伊格西的眼神有些渙散，哈利的手往更下方探去，手指滑過他的臀縫：「這方面的經驗。」哈利的聲音更沙啞了些，低沉得彷彿要墜入地心，色情且令人無從抗拒。伊格西的身軀微微發顫，眨著迷濛的雙眼，試圖從哈利的雙手之中找回一些大腦控制權。

「沒、沒有…我是說、沒有過真的──」伊格西的語句停止在哈利手指突然用力地搓揉他的龜頭，渾身軟得若沒有男人的支撐就會立即摔落沙發。而哈利不得不承認這個回答令他變得更硬了一些，雖說他並沒有任何處子情結，然而調教一個未經人事的處子、教他學著接受自己，最後為了自己所有的觸碰而興奮得顫慄，其中樂趣難以言喻，他非常確信自己會享受這個過程。

「你、這對你而言是個問題嗎？」哈利從伊格西的問句中回神，發現懷裡的青年顯得有些緊張，他知道自己剛才一定是太放肆去想像那些甜蜜淫靡的未來而走了神。他忍不住嘲笑了一下自己都到了這個年紀，竟然還會為了性生活感到期待。他讓雙手繼續在伊格西衣衫不整的身體和腿間遊走，一邊俯身去吻他的唇。

「一點都不，伊格西。」當他此般呢喃時，幾乎仍貼著青年的雙唇：「我只是在思考，我們需要為此花費一些時間。」

「什麼？」伊格西忽地驚醒，額頭差點撞上哈利的下巴：「你幹嘛不現在就操我啊？」他大聲抱怨著，哈利抬起一條眉毛，隨即又笑了出聲：「年輕人、如此急不可耐。」他裝模作樣地感嘆著，在伊格西打算開口抗議時，收緊了握著青年陰莖的手，他的一切話語都化為膩人的呻吟。「我今晚是不會、引用你所言，操你的，伊格西。」

哈利用純正的牛津口音說出最下流的字詞，伊格西的臉早已紅透，卻還沒打算棄械投降，無視於自己完全落於哈利的掌控，倔將地逞著口舌之快：「哦？既然你不打算操我，那我們現在不應該趕緊準備各自上床睡覺了嗎？」哈利嘆了一口氣。

「別那麼急著為我獻身，伊格西。」他再次拿出那種輕飄飄的口吻，一邊將伊格西的上衣拉到他的腋下，伸手去逗弄他裸露在冰涼空氣中的乳頭：「你難道不想知道我是如何計畫的嗎？」他同時玩弄著伊格西的乳粒與陰莖，不管多麼努力，青年也只能發出一些哼哼嘰嘰的聲音當做回應。哈利開始動手脫去他的褲子，雖然被撩撥得暈頭轉向，伊格西卻仍知道屈起膝蓋以方便哈利動作，很快的他的身上就只剩一件被捲在腋下的T恤，赤裸裸地躺在依舊全身精工西服的哈利身上。

「首先，你得先有一套西服。」哈利的唇貼著伊格西的肌膚，肩頭、頸窩、脖子喉結、臉頰鼻頭，還有他甜美的唇瓣。聲音如同柳絮輕柔，沉著且穩當，彷彿他是在像亞瑟報告最新的任務進度，而不是在告訴伊格西他打算怎麼操他。

「一套純手工、為你量身訂製的西服。可以選用經典的深灰色或藏藍色，不過祖母綠的絲綢領帶會很襯你的眼睛。當然你還會需要一對袖扣，我想我可以給你找一對純銀的雕花袖扣，精緻、張揚，又不失格調。你得看起來像個紳士，畢竟你說對了一件事，我確實常常上米其林餐館。」伊格西的陰莖汩汩滲著前液，誰都不知道那是因為哈利的手或是他的聲音。哈利饒過了青年被他揉捏得紅腫的乳頭，探手下去解開自己的褲頭，這在伊格西整個人躺在他身上的狀況下並不容易，但他最終仍成功地解開了繁雜的皮帶頭和拉鍊，釋放出自己一樣硬得發疼的慾望。

哈利的陰莖擠進了伊格西的雙腿之間，實際上毫無經驗的青年下意識地夾緊了大腿，此時他的雙腿之間已經被倆人的前液弄得又濕又滑。哈利為了自己的慾望被柔嫩黏膩的雙腿夾住而喘了口氣，但他並沒有停止在伊格西的耳邊敘述他的計畫：「我會帶你去城裡最好的餐廳，花上三個小時好好吃一頓飯。從餐前酒開始、開胃菜、沙拉、湯品、前菜、主餐、甜點。我得好好教你怎麼細細品味美食，不過我想你從沙拉上桌開始就會不耐煩了不是嗎？你是那麼迫不及待想要我操你，你會在桌子底下用鞋子試圖勾引我，或是在餐桌上觸摸我。但我會堅持晚餐，伊格西。晚餐是前戲的一部分，如果你想要真正完美的性愛，必須從這時開始醞釀氣氛才行。你應該學會一些更優雅的技巧來勾引我，用你的眼睛和微笑，這也許對你來說有點困難，不過別擔心，我會告訴你我都喜歡些什麼，你會學得很好的。」

「你這個、自大的老混蛋！」伊格西在一連串喘息與呻吟之中，努力找了個空隙回嘴。在意識到自己夾著雙腿之間正是哈利的陰莖之後他有些無所適從，但男人用手溫柔撫過他的大腿外側鼓勵著他，於是伊格西仍夾緊著腿，哈利的陰莖在他的臀縫之外，摩擦著囊袋與陰莖根部。「你終會了解到晚餐的好處，伊格西。氛圍是很重要的。」哈利開始小幅度挺著腰，在伊格西的雙腿之間戳弄，當然那比不上真的進入伊格西的身體，不過也足夠令他愉悅地呻吟出聲。

「晚餐之後我想我們可以散步一小會，天氣適當時，倫敦的夜晚是非常宜人的。我並不介意就這樣慢慢走路回家，但你肯定等不及的吧，伊格西？也許就走一小段，然後就攔計程車。我想我必須在車上阻止你飢渴地撲上來，我並不在意公眾場合的親密舉動，但在計程車裡那樣的狹小空間，我可不想顯得失態。」哈利繼續說著，手上與身下的動作也沒止歇，套弄著伊格西的同時操著他的大腿縫。

「該死的…別停下來…」伊格西呻吟著，雙手手指緊揪住伸下男人的西裝褲，將高級布料擰得皺巴巴，不過哈利毫無埋怨：「你會在一進到房子裡時就撲上來對吧？你會邊抱怨整個晚上你忍耐得多辛苦，邊急著脫掉衣服，從玄關就開始。但我會堅持到床上去，等我們到了樓上，你早已經一絲不掛、硬得不行。」他的陰莖在伊格西夾緊的雙腿間戳刺，胯部撞擊著青年的臀肉，發出色情的啪啪聲：「我會把你按在床上，吻遍你的全身，讓你硬得前所未有。接著我會把你翻過去，讓你跪在床上、你的屁股翹在我面前。我會把你舔開，然後用手指操你，直到你迷失一切，唯一能做的事就是哭著要我操你！」

「唔、哈利…」幾乎像是預言一樣，伊格西的聲音帶著些許哭腔，雙眸濕潤渙散，嚶嚀著哈利的名字。男人的攻勢更加猛烈，儘管伊格西的雙腿緊緊夾著，卻感覺到對方粗長的陰莖進出於腿間，並且自己的慾望也被掌控於他人之手，羞恥與愉悅之下，無助的青年幾乎要啜泣起來。

「最終我會操你，伊格西。」哈利沉聲宣告，猛力挺了挺腰，伊格西發出一聲尖銳的抽氣。

「我會把我的老二操進你的屁股，而你會愛死它！你會求我永遠不要停下，即使我不碰你你也一樣的硬。你會忘記一切，無時無刻都只能想著要我操你操得更深、更用力！你只能想著我的老二！」哈利粗著氣，繼續敘述著他計畫裡的最後一部分。儘管他的口音依舊高貴，內容與用詞卻越發下流不堪。但伊格西沒有抱怨，他沉浸於此刻的快感、以及哈利描述的那個色情的未來之中，除了呻吟與喘氣，他所能做到的就是在哈利操著他的腿縫時夾緊雙腿。

伊格西仍啜泣著、咽嗚著，在每一次哈利拇指大力輾過他的頂端時尖聲抽氣。渾身汗涔涔，沾濕了身下男人的高級襯衫。哈利也一樣喘著粗氣，套弄著伊格西的同時，扶著他的大腿根部讓他雙腿維持緊閉，兇狠地操著那裏滑膩的嫩肉。愉悅與快感不斷堆積，倆人都知道高潮將至，而哈利還沒將他的計畫完結。

「你不會知道我從後面能操你操得多深多狠，伊格西。我會操得你屁股紅腫，接下來幾天都還會記得我老二的形狀，又痛又爽。你會想碰自己，但我不會准許的，伊格西。最後我會把你翻過來，把你的腿打到最開，從正面操你，你知道為什麼嗎？」哈利的聲音已經沒有了最初那般柔軟多情、一樣的低沈與沙啞，卻極具侵略性，彷彿要靠著聲音將伊格西吞吃入腹。最後幾下挺進撸動，他們雙雙達致頂端，哈利埋在伊格西的肩窩，不甚溫柔地啃咬著他的耳珠，低語著恍如撒旦般的邪惡預言：「我是絕對不會錯過你第一次被我操到射的表情的，伊格西。」

伊格西尖叫著在哈利手中射得一塌糊塗，全身無力地癱軟在他的懷中。哈利自己一樣喘息不只，滿手的白濁黏液，還有不少濺到了他的褲子上，衣服毀了，而且還是防彈的金仕曼特製款，梅林肯定會抱怨，但哈利才他媽的不在乎。他用沒弄髒的手攬著年輕的小情人，親吻他汗濕的前額與臉頰，幾乎覺得自己過去五十年都是白費生命。他們就這樣躺在沙發上依偎著彼此，慢慢調整自己的呼吸。最後，興許伊格西仍是佔了年紀的便宜，率先調勻了呼吸，懶洋洋地爬起來，翻過身趴在哈利身上，前臂撐在他的肩頭，手掌貼著他的臉龐，湊上臉來胡亂地吻了一通，然後拉開了一些距離，榛綠色的眼睛水汪汪的，帶著無限的媚態與慵懶的笑意。

「哈特先生。」他用高潮後沙啞的嗓音裝模作樣地威嚇道：「醜話說在前頭，如果你沒有讓剛才你說的每一件事都成真，我是絕對會提出申訴的！」


End file.
